


Show-Off

by SegaBarrett



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Multi, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen wants to get a rise out of Rhys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show-Off

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink bingo, square, "situational humiliation".

It was a slow day at the Torchwood hub, one of those days where it seemed as if all the aliens had received some kind of secret memo to lay low and just take it easy that day. 

Of course, this meant that Gwen, Ianto, and Jack were crawling out of their skin. There wasn’t much to do, and the little tasks they usually engaged in to try and keep busy on days like this were falling dreadfully flat.

For Gwen, it meant that she kept thinking back on things she would rather not. Tosh and Owen. She needed a distraction. Anything but that. She just couldn’t take it.

It was bad, but she knew where her brain started to go in situations like this. They started to go to things she and Rhys had done a few times, that she had liked more than she cared to admit, especially to Rhys. She shouldn’t like things like that to do with him. After all, she loved Rhys, adored him. He was her one true love and they meant everything to each other…

But still. Every time he got so jealous of Jack, every time he looked so crestfallen that Jack knew about something before he did… Some little twinge of that came back.

“Rhys.” She shouldn’t have called him, and she knew she shouldn’t have. But she just couldn’t help herself. Maybe Jack would be up for being a part of this, too. Hopefully he would, otherwise her little plan was going to fall very flat. However, Jack being on board would have to mean that Ianto was on board with Jack being on board…

Gwen was very heavily tempted to count this as a downside to workplace romances.

***

“So what are we going after today, Gwen?” 

“You,” Gwen replied. She tried not to smile as hard as she was.

“Gwen, what the hell are you…” Rhys began, but he didn’t have time to finish his sentence, because Gwen had turned to Jack and was slowly taking off her top. She made it happen so slow, painfully slow, but despite the decreased speed, Rhys didn’t really have time to do much of anything other than gape.

“We’re going to have sex, Rhys. And you’re going to watch.”

“Are you crazy, Gwen?”

“Oh, don’t get that kind of tone with me, Rhys.” Gwen looked at him with a scolding gaze. “I know this is what you like to think about. You like getting jealous when you think of me and him together.”

“But he’s gay!” Rhys protested.

“More like… open-minded,” Jack clarified. “I’ve been with men, women, aliens of all genders…”

“I don’t want to know this!”

“Yes you do,” Gwen teased, pulling off her shirt entirely to reveal her bra. “You want to know all about it. You want to think about Jack’s huge, hard cock going into my…”

“No I don’t!” Rhys was looking at her with a kind of horror in his eyes. But if Gwen knew him well enough, something other than his eyes would be growing, too.  
Gwen looked straight at Rhys, trying to figure out where the line was with what they were doing. There was a line, somewhere, and she’d have to be careful not to cross over it. If she did, she’d really hurt him, hurt him badly instead of just making him jealous. But if she just danced across the line, straddled it… then Rhys would keep coming back for more, and she knew it.   
She leaned in, pressing her chest against Rhys’ long enough to make him look directly at her chest, but not long enough to make it a satisfying interaction. 

“No you don’t,” she teased, “This time it’s on. I’m going to make you face all those thoughts…”

“Gwen,” Rhys protested again, “I really don’t think we should be doing this. Don’t you have some… aliens to stop or something? I’m sure if we look around we can find something evil. I mean, aren’t there some weevils around or…”

Gwen ignored him, reaching down to unbutton her pants, pulling them off and turning to bend over, right in Jack’s line of sight.

“Take a grab,” she whispered. 

“You had better not!” Rhys chimed in, glaring at Jack. “This whole thing has gone on long enough. Gwen, I don’t see why you’re trying to make me jealous, but… it’s not working and it’s only making me annoyed.”

Gwen let out a shrill, teasing little laugh.

“It’s not working, is it?” She leaned in. “Maybe that’s the reason that I’m trying to be with Jack. It’s not working.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, but she could tell that she was really starting to get to him. She would have been worried that it was pure hurt but no, there was Rhys shifting, like things were getting uncomfortable for him down below.

“But maybe I can show you how to make it work, Rhys. I mean… Jack can be really helpful like that.”

Jack gazed over at Rhys, like he was starting to have second thoughts about this whole plan. Gwen wasn’t having any; she barreled on like she was one of their specialized guns and this whole plan was a runaway Weevil.

She reached into her panties and began to rub her clit, hard, her own embarrassment fading away as she saw the utterly astonished and bemused look that crossed Rhys’ beautiful face.

“Rhys… Don’t you wish you could have your cock in me right now?” The words sounded so awkward coming out of her mouth. She usually never spoke like this, was usually the professional even in bed, just letting her hands do the work, her mouth. But this was freeing, this was a release, this was something that she needed to do. She may never need to do it again, but tonight… this was the cure to whatever had been racing through her mind and plaguing her, maybe since she had begun this job, maybe even since she had met Rhys.

Rhys’ mouth gaped open, like he really didn’t know what to say to that, and Gwen laughed. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Rhys’ cheek, whispering, “Do you want to see me fuck him right here, right now?”

Rhys’ face lit up like a Christmas tree, redder than Gwen had ever seen him.

“Okay, Gwen, seriously!” he demanded, “You don’t have to go that far.”

Gwen grinned. She wasn’t sure that she had actually wanted to go that far. Maybe… maybe another day she would. But today she decided it was enough to know that this was the best way to properly work Rhys up. Important information to have in the arsenal.

“Jack,” Gwen said with a big smile. “I think my job here is done.” She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She felt it in her heart, and much lower down too – she loved Rhys more than anything else in the world, and driving him nuts might just be her favorite thing ever. “I’m going to take the rest of the day.”

Jack gave her an approving nod.

“Have fun, Gwen.” 

She turned to go.

“Uh, Gwen?” Rhys called out. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to put your clothes back on first?”


End file.
